Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3284502-20150604180959
Catie requested a Degrassi Hunger Games, so here is the simulation! THE REAPING District One: 1992: SNAKE SIMPSON & CAITLIN RYAN District Two: 1993: ARTHUR KOBALEWSCUY & DIANA ECONOMOPOULOS District Three: 2006: MARCO DEL ROSSI & PAIGE MICHALCHUK District Four: 2007: SEAN CAMERON & EMMA NELSON District Five: 2008: PETER STONE & JANE VAUGHN District Six: 2011: SAV BHANDARI & HOLLY J. SINCLAIR District Seven: 2012: ELI GOLDSWORTHY & FIONA COYNE District Eight: 2014: DREW TORRES & CLARE EDWARDS District Nine: 2015: CAMPBELL SAUNDERS & TORI SANTAMARIA District Ten: 2016: ZIG NOVAK & MAYA MATLIN District Eleven: 2017: FRANKIE HOLLINGSWORTH & HUNTER HOLLINGSWORTH District Twelve: 2018: Supporting Cast: HARRY & TALIA THE BLOODBATH As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds - Peter rips a mace out of Sav's hands - Arthur, Frankie, Tori, and Sean run away from the Cornucopia - Marco, Hunter, Clare, and Eli form a suicide pact, killing themselves - Holly J. snaps Caitlin's neck - Fiona rips a mace out of Zig's hands - Cam attacks Harry, but Diana protects him, killing Cam - Snake retrieves a trident from inside the Cornucopia - Jane scares Paige away from the Cornucopia - Talia, Maya, Drew, and Emma share everything they gathered before running. DAY ONE - Diana injures herself - Drew searches for firewood - Sav camoflauges himself in the bushes - Talia and Fiona work together for the day - Sean thinks about home - Peter sees smoke in the distance, but decides not to investigate - Zig overhears Tori and Arthur talking in the distance - Holly J. camoflauges herself in the bushes - Jane travels to higher ground - Emma, Frankie, Maya and Snake raid Paige's camp while she is hunting - Harry hunts for other tributes DEATH TOLL: Marco, Hunter, Clare, Eli, Caitlin, Cam NIGHT ONE - Fiona and Emma sleep in shifts - Tori and Harry run into each other and decide to truce for the night - Frankie recieves fresh food from an unknown sponsor - Holly J. convinces Maya to snuggle with her - Paige attempts to climb a tree, but falls on Arthur killing them both - Peter is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth - Snake climbs a tree to rest - Sean and Sav tell stories about themselves to each other - Zig sees a fire, but stays hidden - Drew tends to Jane's wounds - Talia cries herself to sleep - Diana accidentally detonates a land mine while trying to arm it DAY TWO - Drew, Jane, Emma, Snake, and Harry track down and kill Zig - Holly J. searches for firewood - Talia camoflauges herself in the bushes - Frankie and Maya split up to search for resources - Peter is pricked by thorns while picking berries - Sav tends to Tori's wounds - Fiona hunts for other tributes - Sean explores the arena DEATH TOLL: Paige, Arthur, Diana, Zig NIGHT TWO - Talia, Holly J., Frankie, and Jane track down and kill Maya - Peter stays awake all night - Sean cries himself to sleep - Harry, Emma, and Fiona start fighting, but Emma runs away while Harry kills Fiona - Sav destroys Tori's supplies while she's sleeping - Drew sees a fire, but stays hidden - Snake dies from an infection DAY THREE - Holly J. stalks Emma - Frankie injures herself - Jane steals from Tori while she isn't looking - Drew, Harry, and Talia hunt for other tributes - Sean falls into a frozen lake and drowns - Sav discovers a cave - Peter tries to sleep through the entire day DEATH TOLL: Maya, Fiona, Snake, Sean NIGHT THREE - Jane convinces Peter to snuggle with her - Drew begs for Talia to kill him. She refuses, keeping Drew alive - Frankie and Harry sleep in shifts - Sav is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth - Holly J. tends to her wounds - Tori is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth - Emma is awoken by nightmares DAY FOUR - Peter and Sav split up to search for resources - Talia makes a wooden spear - Emma attacks Drew but he manages to escape - Holly J., Tori, Harry, and Jane hunt for other tributes - Frankie is pricked by thorns while picking berries DEATH TOLL: None NIGHT FOUR - Drew receives medical supplies from an unknown sponsor - Talia convinces Jane to snuggle with her - Frankie and Emma sleep in shifts - Holly J. is unable to start a fire and sleeps without warmth - Harry, Tori, and Sav discuss the games and what might happen in the morning - Peter loses sight of where he is DAY FIVE - Sav overhears Holly J. and Emma talking in the distance - Frankie searches for a water source - Tori sets an explosive off, killing Drew, Harry, and Jane - Peter injures himself - Talia thinks about home DEATH TOLL: Drew, Harry, Jane NIGHT FIVE - Sav, Tori, Holly J., and Peter tell each other ghost stories to lighten the mood - Frankie tries to treat her infection - Talia bashes Emma's head against a rock several times THE FEAST The Cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes families - Frankie decides not to go to the feast - Peter severely slices Talia with a sword - Holly J. decides not to go to the feast - Sav and Tori get into a fight over raw meat, but Tori gives up and runs away DAY SIX - Holly J. strangles Peter after engaging in a fist fight - Frankie sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate - Tori searches for firewood - Sav injures himself ARENA EVENT A swarm of tracker jackers invades the arena - Tori survives - Holly J. survives - Sav is stung to death - Frankie survives DEATH TOLL: Emma, Talia, Peter, Sav NIGHT SIX - Frankie goes to sleep - Tori falls into a frozen lake and drowns - Holly J. dies from hypothermia THE WINNER IS FRANKIE FROM DISTRICT ELEVEN These are seriously a lot of fun to run. Anybody want anything else? I'm willing to put any combo of characters into this thing.